


Unexpected Kiss

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabblet?, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: mel-loves-all asked: Pick a kiss - Sherlolly- "that thing where someone turns into an unexpected kiss, like there were turning around and the other person was just super close"





	Unexpected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of kisses: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/171310019617/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me

"Sherlock, you can't just tell me to say 'I love you' and then just hang up the phone after I–mmmph!"

Molly's angry words were silenced by Sherlock's desperate kiss. She'd turned to face him finally and he'd been right there and the desperation in his eyes had been clear to see no matter how brief a time they'd met hers.

That brief look into his eyes, coupled with the kiss, told her so much more than that bewildering phone call had. She felt her anger dissipating - knowing it would return until she'd received a full explanation - but allowed herself to sink into the unexpected, amazing, tender, and obviously heartfelt kiss.


End file.
